


Musical love

by Pearlislove



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Post-Serial: s025 The Gunfighters, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: After their musical adventure in  Tombstone, Steven, Dodo and The Doctor decides to host a music night in the TARDIS.





	Musical love

**Author's Note:**

> Song featuring in this fanfic (In order):
> 
> Black Jack David by Loretta Lynn
> 
> One's on the way by Loretta Lynn
> 
> Don't you worry child by Swedish House Mafia
> 
> Wake me up by Aviici (cover by Madelyin Bailey)
> 
> Links to Playlists for Youtube/Spotify at the top of the fanfic!

Spotify playlist for this fanfic: [Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/keamkeam/playlist/6aJZPXcVHSjgWX4GnodVaq?si=eSDRDiBSReyeuULCnG8Kyg)

YouTube Playlist for this fanfic: [YouTube playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLceH6Lw9Y_qW6CsaMgnMS1t1MzK7i1JI0)

* * *

 

"Hey, Doctor, is there a piano somewhere in the TARDIS?" Dodo asked, smiling excitedly at the alien as she walked into the control room. "Or maybe a guitar? I can play that too!" She added, hoping The Doctor would be in a good mood and not be angry with her for asking.  
  
"A piano and a guitar? Now why do you want those instruments? Feeling like playing a little tune are you, hmm? " The Doctor smiled indulgently.   
  
"Oh yes Doctor" Dodo nodded enthusiastically. "I was thinking we could have a music night? I know lots of instruments, and I can sing, and Steven too! It would be like in school!" Excited, Dodo clapped her hands together, before sitting down beside The Doctor. "When I was little we had all kinds of talent shows and music nights at school and everyone got to sing and dance and perform. It was so much fun, and after getting to pretend to be a showgirl in Tombstone, I really miss it." To upp the empathy, Dodo put her most innocent face.   
  
"Oh, I'm sure we could, my dear girl. Yes, so we shall!" The Doctor smiled, happy to indulge the girl that oh so reminded him of his granddaughter. "Go look behind the fifth door on the left, I believe there is some music instruments there."   
  
"What are you going to do with music instruments? Am i missing something here?" Suddenly Steven appeared in the door opening, leaning against the wall and observing then sceptically. He knew that whenever The Doctor got excited, you could bet that trouble was soon to follow.   
  
"The Doctor said we could have a music night! I'm going to look for some instruments right now!" Dod exclaimed, grabbing onto Stevens hand as she passed through the door opening. "Come look with me, will you? Please?" She begged, looking at him with her most atttactive face.   
  
Steven laughed. When he first met Dodo, she had felt like a little sisters to him. But the more he spent time with her, the more he started to see her in a different light. Maybe, a song would be a good way to show. "Alright, alright, I'm coming. Let's see if Doc got some piano standing in there."   
  
\---   
  
Forty-five minutes later, they stood knee deep in music instruments from all over the Earth, as well as quite a few that was most definitely not Earth made. They had already managed to roll out a piano into the control room, but Dodo had been adamant to find a guitarre, too, and as such they still stood there looking.   
  
"Have you found anything yet, Steven?" Dodo asked, pushing angrily at something heavily that vaguely reminded Steven of a tuba.   
  
"No, sorry" Just as he said it, he spotted something sticking up out of the mess. Careful that Dodo didn't see it, he pulled the red painted acoustic guitar out of the sea och tubas and trumpets and cellos and violas.  It was a beautifully painted thing, and though Steven knew little about instruments he could tell it was a good quality.   
  
"You found a guitar!" From behind him, Steven heard Dodo squealing as she noticed the guitare.   
  
Turning around, Steven's eye went wide as he found Dodo leaning in, her arms wrapping around his neck as she pushed her lips against his, kissing Steven soundly.   
  
"Dodo..." Shocked, entirely unsure how to handle what was just happened, Steven moved awya from Dodo, sahcking off her arms and holding up the guitar like a shield between the two.   
  
Still smiling, Dodo took the guitare. "Thank you!" She exclaimed, bowing, before turning on her heels and running out the door.   
  
  
Steven didn't know what happened. Watching as Dodo slipped out the door, he remained, unable to move or say anything as he analyzed the happenings of the last few minutes. It wasn't as though it had been bad, or he'd disliked it, but he still felt completely shocked that Dodo had actually kissed him.   
  
"Are you coming Steven? Me and The Doctor are waiting!" From outside the door, Steven heard Dodo calling for him, and he smiled.   
  
"Coming!" He called back, a smug grin spreading on his face. Tonight, he thought, was a night for music and, maybe, just maybe, love.   
  
\----   
  
"Ah, Steven! There you are my boy." The Doctor smiled as he entered the console room, gesturing at him with the violin he was not holding in hand.   
  
"You ready to play something yet?” Dodo asked. She was sitting cross legged on the floor, the red painted guitar in her hands. “I was thinking you and I could start with a duet!”

 

“Sounds good.” Steven smiled, inconspicuously glancing at The Doctor, who was watching then calmly from his chair. “Got a song in mind?” He asked, and Dodo nodded fervently.

 

“I’ve already written down your part. I thought something sort of country and American might be fun, since we just visited there.” She handed him a piece of small scrap paper, before placing her own note in front of her as she gripped the guitare. “I’ll play the guitar and we’ll both sing okay?” She asked, glancing up at him for a brief moment as he sat on the piano stool.

 

“Yes, sounds good.” He agreed absentmindedly as he surveyed the text she’d given him.

 

“Excellent, my dear boy! I shall be delighted to hear you.” The Doctor commented fiercely, once more swinging his hands around in some sort of encouraging gesture, but this time with the violin. Much to Steven's relief, he’d put the instrument down in his lap.

 

“Well, let’s go then!” Dodo exclaimed, immediately starting to play the guitar. Despite not doubting Dodo’s talent, Steven was shocked at how gracefully she played, her fingers moving their way across the neck of the guitar with the fine-tuned precision of someone who’d been playing for a long time. The hole performance only got better as Dodo’s vocals were added, her voice softly singing. “Black Jack David come around through the woods, and he sing so loud and gayly. He made the mountains ring and he charmed the hearts of the ladies, charmed the hearts of the ladies”

 

Singing the last few words, Dodo looked up at Steven once more, and he took his que. “He said how old are you my pretty little miss, how old are you my honey?” He sang as good as he could, trying to match his vocal with Dodo’s as she picked up the song once more.

 

“She answered with a silly little grin, I’ll be sixteen next Sunday, be sixteen next Sunday” Despite concentrating completely on the complex guitare comp, Dodo didn’t miss a note, a silly little grin indeed appearing on her face to match the lyrics.

 

Hearing her sing so beautifully, Steven smiled as he joined in once more. “He said come go with me my pretty little miss, come go with me my honey. I’ll take you across the deep blue sea, where you never shall want for money”

 

As he finished his section this time, he saw that Dodo was observing him, seemingly as fascinated by watching him perform as he was when he watched her. As she noticed him looking at her, however, she quickly looked away again, joining in with her segment without missing a beat.

 

“She took off her high heeled shoes, they were made of Spanish leather, she put on her low heeled shoes” As she closed to the end of the bit, Steven joined, their voice mixing perfectly as they sang together for the first time. “And they both ride off together, both ride off together.”

 

Quieting down, Steven let Dodo finish the song with her last line, her finger still dancing easily across the guitare. As she sang, he couldn’t help but ponder the lyrics, thinking perhaps there was something more to it than just a random song she picked.

 

“Last night I lay in my feather bed, next to my husband and baby. Tonight I lay on the cold, cold ground next to my Black Jack David, next to my Black Jack David” Dodo dragged out the last few words, her fingers almost slipping and messing up the chords as she looked at Steven. Though he was not singing, he was silently whispering the lyrics as she sang.

 

“That was beautiful” Steven whispered as Dodo stopped playing, his entire being spellbound what he had just heard. The amount of talent she had just displayed had him completely floored. Somehow, it also made Dodo all the more attractive, the shining aura of happiness and beauty somehow ten folding as she played around with strings of the instrument. “You could probably do it professionally, if you wanted.”

 

Dodo giggled, giving Steven a fond look as she continued to experiment with the guitare. “Probably not. My aunt calls it _unbecoming_. Besides, she says you can’t have children if you do this. You can’t just leave them, and they can’t travel with you.” Dodo sigh, laying down the guiatre beside her. Frowning, the played with the hem of her skirt. “Nothing I want is good enough to be combinable with children and a husband and a house. Your better off just being a stay at home mom.” Dodo sniffed, sweeping away a few horrified tears trickling down her cheeks.

 

“Yeah right. That’s stupid opinions Dodo, and you know it!” Steven spoke angrily, stopping abruptly as he realized that maybe she _didn’t_ know. They had picked her up while in 1966, after all. Between her and Steven stood hundreds of years of fights for equality and women’s rights and attempts to erase Toxic masculinity. And though the future maybe wasn’t perfect, it was certainly better  than 1966 would have been. “You can do anything you want and have any family or property you like. Anyone who tells you anything else is a moron.”

 

Stunned, Dodo stared at Steven, her mouth half open as she tried to take in the message. Then,  she smiled. Without warning, she reached up, pushing herself off the floor to kiss Steven on the cheek and lingering just a moment too long. When she was done, she pulled away, strumming up a little music number.

 

“The girls in New York City, they all march for women's lib. And better homes and garden shows, the modern way to live.  
And the pill may change the world tomorrow, but meanwhile, today” Dodo paused, a wry smile on her face. Her voice was more assertive, sarcastic and powerful as opposed to the softness with which she’d sung the last song. “Here in Topeka, the flies are a buzzin', the dog is a barkin' and the floor needs a scrubbin', one needs a spankin' and one needs a huggin' and lord, one's on the way.” Dodo finished with flare, her intense gaze set on Steven.

 

“I sincerely hope you are being sarcastic, Dodo, and that this is not how you feel after everything I just told you.” Steven commented smugly, watching as Dodo shook her head definitely.   


“No, not at all. Just came to think of it, and thought it’d be fun. I like American music a lot, it’s more down to Earth than British music” She quickly blushed, looking away from Steven. “Not that it’s wrong to like British music.” An awkward silence settled over them and Dodo played with her skirt, and Steven tried to figure out whether to be offended or not, considering he wasn’t even certain what ‘British music’ meant to Dodo. “Anyway” She cleared her throat,casually looking around her and trying to avoid looking embarrassed. “Where has The Doctor gone to?”

 

“What? He’s right…” Looking around, Steven found that the Doctor had indeed disappeared. Where to was anybody’s guess, but he was in fact missing. Steven smiled slyly. “Maybe he thought we’d enjoyed the music night more just the two of us?” He suggested, thinking it might actually be a bit of a blessing. That way, it’d be less awkward when he eventually came around to asking Dodo why she kept kissing him.

 

Not that he found Dodo kissing him now as stressing as it had been the first time, though.

 

Dodo shrugged. “Fine by me. Will you play something for me?” As positive and straightforward as always, Dodo turned around to offer him the guitar. “If you want to play” She clarified. “If you don’t prefer the piano of course.”

 

“I think I’ll take the piano, actually.” Steven nodded, turning around and positioning his fingers on the keys, before passing. What was he going to play? He wasn’t a musical genius and he didn’t quite hold the raw talent Dodo did. Maybe something romantic he mused. Though that might imply he was in love with Dodo, and he wasn’t, now was  he? A weak blush crept up his cheeks, and Steven abruptly put his focus back on the keys in front of him. He took a deep breath.

 

Slowly pushing down a few keys at random, a song suddenly came to his mind, and he allowed himself run with the thought. “There was a time, I used to look into my father's eyes. In a happy home, I was a king I had a golden throne. Those days are gone, now the memories are on the wall. I hear the sounds from the places where I was born.” Hazy memories run through Stevens mind as he play. He sees his mother and his father, people he could barely remember, laughing and smiling and holding him. The warmth and love of a life he’d lost before he realised how precious it was.

 

“Steven?” Dod’s soft voice is small, and he abruptly realize he stopped singing.

  
He picked it up again, jumping in like nothing happened. “There was a time, I met a girl of a different kind. We ruled the world,   
Thought I'll never lose her out of sight. We were so young, I think of her now and then. I still hear the songs, reminding me of a friend” Steven thinks of Vickie. He miss Vickie she was one of his best friends.

 

But Vickie had never made his chest burn the way Dodo did, and just thinking of it there was something immensely important seating _Vickie_ from _Dodo_.

 

Steven had never loved Vickie.

 

But Steven loved Dodo.

 

“Feeling my way through the darkness,  
guided by a beating heart. I can't tell where the journey will end, but I know where to start” As Steven’s song died out, Dodo replaced it one of her own, her sweet vocal filling the room once more. “They tell me I'm too young to understand. They say I'm caught up in a dream. Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes, well that's fine by me!” She stops. Dodo looks at Steven and their eyes meet, a moment loaded with more emotion than Steven ever imagined feeling in his entire life passing between the two of them.

 

“So wake me up when it's all over, when I'm wiser and I'm older. All this time I was finding myself, and I didn't know I was lost.” Steven’s familiar with the song, filling in missing lyrics with ease.

 

“I tried carrying the weight of the world, but I only have two hands. I hope I get the chance to travel the world, but I don't have any plans” Dodo continued to sing, her fingers dancing across guitare but her eyes frequently look away to meet Steven’s. Tears were pooling in them, he noticed, and suddenly it felt like someone was squeezing his heart so tight it might just break under the pressure of it. “I wish that I could stay forever this young, not afraid to close my eyes. Life's a game made for everyone, and love is the prize.”

 

Steven smiled at Dodo, and this time, it was he to leaned in to kiss her. Their lips brushed against each other and Steven could feel Dodo’s arms wrapping around his neck. He took it as encouragement, grabbing her waist and pulling her up to sit beside him on piano bench.

 

“I love you Steven.” Dodo whispered, her lips leaving his as she snuggled into the crook of his neck. “You are the best guy I ever met.” The arms around his neck hold together, and he hold her around her back, protecting her.

 

“I love too” Steven replies, feeling the words getting stuck in his throat but pushing himself to say it anyway. Because he loves her, he truly do. Steven Taylor completely love Dodo Chaplet. And he knows, that at this moment she needs to hear it. “So, that was why you kept kissing me, did you?” Steven suggested.

 

“I didn’t know how to tell you...it’d have been so awkward to just say it!” Dodo giggled from over her shoulder. He could practically hear his smile. “But then you were with the guitarre and I just...I thought that _this, this_ is the man I love. And I kissed you.”

 

Dodo’s childish description of her feelings towards him made Steven’s heart flutter, and he leaned in, kissing  her in top of the head. “And I think that was a very good idea”

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later, The Doctor came wandering back into the console room. Having kept out for several hours to let his companions untangle all those messy human feelings, he smiled at what he found.

 

Both his companions lay together on the floor, sleeping, caught in a strong and warm embrace even as they slept.

 

Unceremoniously, The Doctor threw a flew blankets over them, figuring that it would do for the time being until they woke up and decided to get off the floor.

 

Still, as cross as The Doctor was for his companions being irresponsible and sleeping on the floor; he was glad they had worked out everything between them. Human emotions were ugly and complicated, and it was always best to keep them to a minimum and keep as positive as possible.

 

Besides, they looked happy and content, and for The Doctor, that was what mattered the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are worth a million kudos, so please leave me one if you can!


End file.
